The objectives of this project are: (1) to identify, adapt and pretest methods of measuring dental plaque and its bacterial and chemical composition; (2) to conduct short-term clinical studies of agents which might be capable of restricting plaque caries. These studies will measure the safety and presumptive efficacy of anti-plaque agents.